Time Line
1996 **August 17: Dwarven Forge Founded *1997 *1998 *1999 *2000 **First Dwarven Forge Website? *2001 *2002 **MM-017 - Advanced Builder Set Released **MM-018 - Traps! Set Released **MM-019 - Traps 2 Set Released *2003 **MM-020 - Cavernous Passage Set Released *2004 **June: SF-001 - Sci -Fi Starter Set Released **June: SF-002 - Sci-Fi Passage Set Released **October: MM-021 - Fantasy Floor Set Released **October: MM-022 - Fantasy Starter Set Released **October: SF-003 - Sci-Fi Alpha Expansion Set Released *2005 **MM-023 - Den of Evil: Room and Passage Set Released **November: Pre-orders for the second shipment of DoE Room and Passage sets *2006 **February: SF-004 - Sci-Fi Beta Expansion Set Shipped **April 2: Pre-orders open for Cavernous River and Walls Set **April 30: New website comes up **May 15: Pre-orders open for Cavernous Lake Set **June: MM-024 - Cavernous River and Walls Set Shipped **August: MM-025 - Cavernous Lake Set Shippped **August: MM-026 - Medieval Building Set Shipped **October: Pre-orders open for Den of Evil: Wicked Additions Set **December: MM-027 - Den of Evil: Wicked Additions Set Shipped *2007 **February: Pre-orders for Medieval Building Expansion Set **Februay: Pre-orders for Den of Evil: Room Set **April: MM-028 - Medieval Building Expansion Set Shipped **April: MM-030 - Den of Evil: Room Set Shipped **July: Pre-orders for Cavernous Lake Expansion Set **July: Pre-orders for the Tavern Accessories Set **July: Pre-orders for Open Water 10 packs **July: Pre-orders for 6x6 Floor 6 packs **October 3: MM-029 - Tavern Accessories Set Shipped **October 3: MM-031 - Cavernous Lake Expansion Set Shipped **November 16: Pre-orders for Cavernous Chasm Set *2008 **February 11: No more bowties! Sets received inlcuded the Room and Passage Set, Wicked Additions Set, Wicked Additions 2 Set, Narrow Passage Set, Advanced Builder Set, and the Fantasy Floor Set **February 11: MM-032 - Cavernous Chasm Set Shipped **May: Pre-orders open for the Sci-Fi Gamma Set **July 29: SF-005 Sci-Fi Gamma Expansion Set Shipped **July 29: More bowtie-less sets. Includes Cavern Set, Cavernous Passage Set, Deluxe Room Set **December: Pre-orders open for Realm of the Ancients Set *2009 **January 1: Price Increases **February 23: MM-034 Realm of the Ancients Set Shipped **April 16: Pre-orders open for MM-035 Realm of the Ancients 2 **June 2: MM-035 Realm of the Ancients 2 Set Shipped **October 1: MM-036 Den of Evil: Hellscape Set Shipped *2010 **New Website. sometime between January and June **June: Pre-0rders open for Ruins Set **August 30: MM-037 Ruins Set Shipped **October 5: Pre-Orders open for Wicked Additions 3 Set **December: MM-038 Wicked Additions 3 Set Shipped *2011 **September: Pre-Orders open for Woodland Set **September: Pre-Orders open for Woodland Accessory Set **December: MM-039 Ice Cavern Set Shipped **December: MM-040 Woodland Set Shipped **December: MM-042 Woodland Accessory Set Shipped *2012 **February 17: Pre-Orders open for Den of Evil Expansion Set **February 20: DwarvenForge.eu starts taking orders **April: MM-043 Den of Evil Expansion Set Shipped **Summer: MM-041 Realm of the Ancients Treasure Set Shipped *2013 **January: MM-047 Catacombs Set Shipped **March: MM-044 Hellscape 2 Set Shipped **March 25 - April 30: Game Tiles (Dungeon Tiles) Kickstarter **October/November Game Tiles Shipped *2014 **March 12 - April 8: Caverns Kickstarter **Summer: MM-048 Catacombs Set 2 Shipped **October/November: Caverns Shipped *2015 **March 8 - April 2: City Builder Kickstarter **August 4 - August 11: City Builder Pre-Sale **September 29: Official Registered Trademark *2016 **January/February: City Builder Ships **March 6 - March 30: Castle Builder Kickstarter **August 10 - August 20: Castle Builder Pre-Sale *2017 **May - Castle Builder Ships **June 17 - July 11: Dungeons of Doom! Kickstarter *2018 **June/July - Dungeon of Doom! Ships **July 22 - August 14: Caverns Deep! Kickstarter **October - November - Restock of Selected Resin Sets including both Realm of the Ancients sets, both Catacombs sets, and the Woodlands set (and a few others). **December - Castles restock, and a few Resin Realm of the Ancients Intersections. **December - Commencement of the lottery for the opportunity to purchase an out of production Lake Expansion, River and Walls, or Open Water set that were received as old excess stock from the factory. *2019 **June 16 - July 1: Hellscape Kickstarter **July 24 - Water Resin Sets!!! Reprints of the Cavernous Lake, Cavernous Lake Expansion, and Cavernous River and Walls sets have been stocked! A few other sets were stocked as well. **August 2 - August 31 - The Fall of Plaguestone - Pre-Orders. **August: The first of many containers of Caverns Deep! arrives and begins shipping. **September: Restock of several Resin sets - Den of Evil, Catacombs, Woodlands, etc.. *2020 **January: The last container of Caverns Deep! arrives in the U.S. and the first container arrives in the EU.